


Critic!Tale

by Cihello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Angst, Asriel Dreemurr and Flowey are Different People (Undertale), Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Disguise, Fandom, Fanfiction, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flowers, Games, Gen, Mad Science, Mentioned Asgore (Undertale) - Freeform, Mentioned Chara (Undertale), My AU, My First Fanfic, Mystery, No Romance, No Sex, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Science Experiments, Undertale AU, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug, War, alternate universe - critictale (undertale), brazilian au, critictale, savepoint, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cihello/pseuds/Cihello
Summary: Sona is a six-year-old girl who, after suffering an accident and walking through a mysterious tunnel, ended up in the underground world inhabited by monsters. Everyone knows this old story; the seventh human soul arrives as the last ingredient needed to break the magical barrier that sealed the monsters under the surface... But will she really accept that fate? Even at such a young age, Sona will have to learn how to make her own way and survive in this new world if she wants to return home and be with her family again. It sounds cruel to a child, doesn't it? But don't worry, Sona won't be alone, because attentive eyes will be watching her moves from behind the shadows. friend or foe? This will depend on the decisions she makes, and any slip in the middle of the journey can cost not only her life, but also the beginning or the end of an era... You're invited to discover Critic!Tale, an isolated place in the multiverse, full of mysteries to be discovered by curious readers. The words jump off the pages and drag you into the unknown... You are filled with Determination.
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue, part 1 - Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is about an Undertale AU, a project that I kept on paper for over a year and now I am finally inspired enough to show it, even though I feel a little insecure about my writing and my english (I'm Brazilian). Anyway, I hope you like it, because I'm honestly very excited to tell this story!

Another nightfall was arriving, the sky without a cloud slowly painted its so characteristic blue canvas with warmer and darker tones as the sun hid behind the high mountains, which rose on the horizon appearing to wish reaching with their rocky peaks the countless stars that gradually took their respective place above everything and everyone in that land marked by the almost uninterrupted war between its inhabitants. The thunderous sound of a metal collision, screams of pain and anger, explosions, roars and the gallop of hooves on the shabby lawn could be heard echoing within that valley where the clash was waged continuously between the enemies. On one side were the Humans, strange bipedal creatures that were known mainly for their incredible magical abilities and violence on the battlefield. On the other side were the Monsters, beings who presented themselves in the most different sizes and shapes, and who used their equally exotic tactics to face their opponents. They were led by a king and a queen, two specimens of a different kind of monster, often compared to goats, with long ears drooping on the sides of their heads, sharp and visible canines, a pair of horns, anthropomorphic bodies covered by a coat as red as the dangerous flames derived from their magic utilized in battle... This powerful and dominant race was known by the name of Boss Monster, and the only known members of this race were King Asgore, Queen Toriel and their only son, called Asriel.

– This is becoming useless! We'll have to back off! – The queen's voice cried out as she ran towards her beloved after having eliminated one of the human soldiers who was trying to hit her, the vegetation around the two great monsters was burnt, a consequence of her attacks against the aggressors, causing the unpleasant odor of leaves and branches devoured by fire.

Toriel was a powerful monster, mixing the delicate features of her goat eyes, green as emeralds, with the strong arms and features of a woman who knew exactly what she was doing inside that damned valley. Her hair, at that moment messy and dirty thanks to such agitation, had a curly texture, with vivid shades of red and several freckles that spread throughout her body, gathering mainly in the region of her face and her fluffy ears. tense shoulders, protected by armor that prevented her from receiving too much damage. This armor had a greenish color on its metal plates, adorned with golden details, forming a set that enveloped her entire body, which was partially covered by a worn cloak that matched in tone with the rest of her war clothing. Physically the queen looked fine, but that was not the point, humans were evidently more numerous than monsters, and it was undeniable that the amount of dust spreading across the floor was becoming absurd, and their opponents knew it well, using their maximum strength to advance against the army of creatures, with the simple intention of eliminating most parts of them in the shortest possible time, before they found a way to regroup and recover from so many losses.

– We can still try to fight back, we still have many warriors willing to continue! – Replied the male Boss Monster who now stood beside his companion of so many years, hitting the base of his huge trident against an unlucky rock that had the misfortune of been close to the king as he took out his frustrations.

Toriel could already be considered a large monster, standing on her two meters, but even she was smaller when compared to Asgore, her husband who had a presence that lavished grandeur, and the ability to cause fear and impose respect to even the hardest of hearts... As much as inside the most informal environments, he showed himself to be the complete opposite of that frowning mask he wore during wartime. Being of the same race as the queen, it was obvious that they shared several similarities, however the horns of the king stood out for being larger and curved back, like those of a large ram, while his eyes were yellowed like two pieces of amber. Mostly, his fur was completely whitish, but they became red and shiny, just like Toriel's, when they arrived in his long beard and wavy hair which swayed slightly as the night breeze arrived, a natural event that was indicative that the sun's presence was definitely gone. Evidently Asgore also had his own protection to absorb enemy damage, wearing a armor heavier than his wife's, with broad shoulder pads, carved imitating the shape of a snake-like creature. His abdomen was protected by a rigid breastplate, and on top of it there was still a kind of fuzzy cloak that went down to approximately half of the Boss Monster's back, so as not to limit his movements while lethally imposing his weapon.

– The warriors are willing to DIE if those were our orders! – In her tone of voice, the anthropomorphic-looking goat expressed nothing but deep fear – Asgore... Let's get out of here, they will eliminate all of us this way... You can't see the piles of dust right in front of your eyes?

The king frowned, lowering his thick eyebrows as if he were refusing to admit that their defeat was getting closer and closer. About to formulate a response to his partner's pleas, Asgore opens his mouth, but he did not have the ability to utter a word in those few seconds when he let his guard down, as he felt a strong pain come quickly and violently from the left side of his skull. What was that? He couldn't come to a conclusion quickly, but it sure was pretty nasty. He clenched his sharp teeth, holding back a grunt of agony that insisted on escaping from his throat, and blinked his eyes away from Toriel to analyze the newest wound he had received this night... It was not very clear to identify , but by the warm blood that dripped slowly from the side of his face towards the neck and shoulders, staining his white fur with that red paint, the Boss Monster assumed that he had lost a piece of one of his fuzzy ears, in a cut that went about halfway through it. It was an ugly bruise, but nothing that was really serious to do him any harm, if the shot of that spear was just a few inches to the side, the king's head would have been hit, however, at least this time, luck was by his side.

– Damn... this time it was close... – He snarled, lifting a hand to his head and pressing it against the injured ear, in an attempt to stop the bleeding, however he couldn't do much, only causing a burning sensation even stronger in the affected region. While performing this act, his orbs turned towards Toriel, realizing that her usually reddened face was now pale, with wide eyes, staring at something that was beyond the presence of her beloved – Tori...? – Asgore raises his eyebrows confused, turning and following the queen's gaze, to find out what could have caused this reaction on her. It certainly wasn't just because of the attack on his head. And what he saw a few meters ahead made his spine shiver.

– I t-told you! They g-gonna kill us all! – Toriel stammered, but her lines sounded almost like muffled echoes to her mate.

– God help us...

The region of the valley where the conflict became more concentrated and violent was located among the small hills that rose after the mountains, in the lower and flatlands, where the lawn was either completely uprooted by the agitation, or was dyed by the red and black tones of blood and ashes. The humans were smart opponents, and soon saw a big advantage in that position, taking some of their warriors to the higher areas, as if they were retreating from the battlefield. However, that was just a treacherous staging, which quickly silenced some victorious exclamations that came from their enemies when the spears were raised and pointed in their direction. As soon as the monsters below finally realized the trap they had been in, it was too late, and the fate of many of them was already defined. Looped weapons. Impaled bodies. In a matter of seconds more than half of the remaining army of monsters was eliminated. The king at that moment could do nothing but watch his companions fall one by one.

Asgore blinked his amber eyes quickly, trying to extricate himself from the shock that paralyzed him after watching such a terrifying scene, feeling his limbs quiver briefly in the process, preventing him from making any move than being frozen like an impotent statue. He wanted to deny the facts that were thrown in his face, and to believe that there was still any hope whatsoever for his warriors to fight back and win the fight, but it was impossible, the king could not just ignore the spilled blood and let everyone end up dying in the middle of that madness, where the spears continued to be hurled incessantly at their targets. One thing is to be persistent, another is to be stupid, and the Boss Monster was by no means going to get to that point. Ultimately, he was forced to agree with Toriel's insistence and start devising an escape route. Now there were less than thirty survivors left, and the tendency was for the numbers to drop even more if the bipedal goat didn't think quickly.

Something started hammering inside his head, a distant call that gradually became louder and clearer, until the moment came when the king finally returned to the real world, managing to divert his gaze from the executed monsters to return his attention to his surroundings.

– Asgore... Asgore... ASGORE!

It took a long time, but he recognized Toriel's voice echoing over his shoulders, and that was enough for him to notice that he couldn't stand there anymore, there was no time to be sorry now, it was necessary to act, and so maybe save his people. Asgore took a deep breath, letting the frigid night air fill his lungs, as if he were taking the courage to continue his actions, having the overwhelming weight of responsibilities as a leader pulling his body down... he could even say he was feeling his feet sinking to the floor. However, even with this agonizing sensation, he managed to move and take a few steps forward, raising the great trident above his head and shouting with all his remaining strength.

– RETREAT!!!

A single word, that was just what those exhausted and miserable monsters needed to finally leave the battle. There was no resistance, not even questioning, as soon as Asgore lowered his weapon again, his warriors gathered to run out of the open field, seeking to escape some attacks that were still being launched by the enemies. They hid in the enclosed forest that surrounded the valley until the moment when the king and queen also joined their followers, guiding them into the forest, trying to disappear among the thick twisted branches of the trees to make sure they were not followed. As they walked down that makeshift path back home, the survivors could hear the victorious screams and all the human commemoration that came from the valley that was left behind. Even though they were already relatively distant, that sound still hurt them and made their breasts and ears burn, like a whip whipping their souls humiliated by defeat, mercilessly. The condition of each of those soldiers was in decline, Asgore and Toriel did not look well either, staring ahead at the black horizon with their cloudy and confused eyes. What would they say when they arrive? What will the rest of the monsters think? How much longer would they have to fight? And all the lives that were lost... How would their families cope with the grief? The weight of these questions that kept coming up in the midst of their scrambled thoughts made their temples throb, however, for now, they would concentrate only on reaching their kingdom alive.


	2. Prologue, part 2 - Child's play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal was to have posted this part of the fanfic well before, but I ended up getting a delicate kick in the pit of the stomach called "delivering papers and final exams", which ended up sucking all my energy to write. I really hope that when this semester ends I'll be able to make a good evolution in the story. But anyway, if you've read this far, a kiss, a hug and thanks for having decided to accompany the AU, if that was your decision. I'm doing my best to make it count! ^W^

Days had passed since the last battle between Monsters and Humans, in which a large percentage of the creatures were brutally eliminated, forcing the king and the queen to reunite the remaining soldiers and retreat back to their kingdom. The atmosphere was tense and heavy in those lands, as if a dense fog covered the horizon, even with the daylight. Many of the city's inhabitants wandered between houses with drooping empty eyes, reflecting all the silent pain caused by the loss of their loved ones. While others preferred to hide and get prepared, huddled in dark corners and shivering while waiting for a new attack from the enemies, which could happen at any time at this point of the war. Certainly, these were difficult times for the monsters, who asked themselves daily what their leaders would do about it, and how they would defend themselves while fighting once again, because, with the weakening of the army, there was a great probability of the next confrontation be the last one.

The current capital had become one of the few poles of monsters that had not been completely wiped out by humans in the war, along with a few other isolated villages. The location of the city remain unknown, which could bring a minimal sense of safety to the inhabitants. The buildings had the most different architectures, but most of them were characterized by walls made of stone, with small windows that allowed the sunlight to pass through during the day, to illuminate and heat the interiors. The streets were usually unpaved and narrow.

After these regions there was the city center, with a large municipal square, used in ordinary days for various functions, such as walks, children's games or artistic performances. But its true and main purpose was to gather as many monsters as possible when communicates were given by the king and queen from one of the balconies of the castle, the tallest and the most extravagant of all the buildings in the capital, presenting towers and walls worthy of royalty, constantly protected by the particular care of the royal guard.

Entering the large main door and sneaking through the corridors that were part of the interiors, it would be possible to arrive in a meeting room, a place where Asgore and Toriel, together with some other high ranking soldiers, discussed possible new strategies for the war against the other race. Participants were positioned on chairs around a large round table of dark wood. Its surface was covered with papers, written documents, maps of the capital and the lands around it, with small flags painted in different colors, representing the points that were already dominated by humans and those that still remained.

It wouldn't be necessary to be a professional in these tactics to perceive a heavy and stressful climate emanating from each of those beings present in the room... Well, at least from the adult beings, because, watching behind a long and thick curtain that falls down to the point of being practically close to the ground, there was a younger monster, just a curious child, who certainly shouldn't be there paying attention to the meeting.

But the little prince Asriel was like that, always finding a way to try to meddle in the affairs of adults, wanting to help his parents, no matter how much he always failed when discovered. And this afternoon wouldn't be different, because, even thinking that his hideout was perfect, there was still a specific detail that went unnoticed by the fuzzy monster, and that detail would inevitably elicit his presence in his mother's sharp eyes. The tips of his feet ended up being exposed under the curtain, and this would indeed seal his fate...

– Asriel...?

A brief shiver makes his body shudder when he hear Toriel's voice saying his name, cowering further against the stone wall and looking around for any escape route to avoid being found. However, at this point it was too late, the sound of heavy footsteps approaching was getting louder and louder, until the moment the curtain was pulled aside, showing the intruder for everyone in the room. Asriel took a deep breath, trying his hardest to ignore the other monsters and slowly raising his eyes upwards, so that they would meet those of his mother, already being able to feel very well the weight her gaze caused on his shoulders.

– A-ahm... Hi... Hi mom...! – For now it was all he managed to say, opening a shivering smile between his lips, showing the clear nervousness of someone who knew he was in trouble. In his immature head, Asriel tried to formulate any excuse that would get him out of this mess, but it was useless. He was forced to improvise – You... D-did you see how soft this curtain is?

The prince forced an embarrassed chuckle, raising his hand to the fabric and passing it between his fingers. And it was very soft! but this information was far from enough to distract the goat in front of him.Toriel crossed her arms, closing her green eyes for a few seconds as she let out a long breath, trying to release her frustrations. Honestly, she wasn't surprised to find her son spying on the meeting in secret, this was very much like Asriel, and deep down she blamed herself for having decided not to lock the door.

– Frankly, little man, I don't know how many times I need to tell you not to do this kind of thing... – She dictated, and the child even dared to open his mouth to answer it, but he was quickly interrupted – And it's good to keep your mouth closed before you get into more trouble!

And so he did, sealing his lips as if a zipper went through them, deciding to stay quiet and wait for what his father would say, now that he saw him rising from the chair and approaching to stand beside his wife. The expressions on the king's face were much less severe, looking more like he was as nervous as his son, but even so, before that moment ended in a family argument, Asgore spoke up, covering his mouth with one hand and giving a false cough to get attention.

– Hey... My love, what do you think of resolving this issue when we finish the meeting? - He suggested, placing one of his hands on Toriel's right shoulder – I take Asriel outside, while you continue with your part, will you? I can also have a chat with him...

– Tsc, okay, you're right... – The queen took a step back, letting out a sigh and alternating her gaze between Asgore and her son, not very satisfied with this idea, however, she really wasn't in a position to be distracted by family matters now – when the meeting is over, we're going to have another long conversation, understood?

Keeping his silence, the meddling child nodded, already imagining that he would receive punishments as a consequence of his actions. Asriel felt his hand being wrapped around his father's, blinking a few times and holding one of his fingers as he was guided on a relatively hurried walk out of the meeting room. Back to the corridor, the door closed behind the king's silhouette. Now that they were alone, he crouched in front of his son, with one knee resting on the floor while the other remained upright. In this position, the leader of the monsters was able to keep his face at the same height as the little prince, who was just waiting to be reprimanded at any second.

Asgore was able to notice the state of the young one, shaking his head from side to side negatively and allowing a small smile to show up in the corners of his mouth. After all, that was a pretty funny situation. Quite different from his partner, the king had some difficulties in maintaining a serious face when dealing with his firstborn, because he understood his side and his desire to participate, being exactly the same way when he was his age, many years ago.

– Asriel... I'll not say anything for now, I think you already know that what you did was not acceptable, but I'll have enough pity to let you get out of this, at least until you talk with Tori.

– Eh?! Seriously...? – That last quote from Asgore reached his ears in an unexpected way, making the juvenile Boss Monster open his eyes wide in surprise – But you said...

– Hehehe... Yeah... But nobody needs to know, do they? – The king laughed softly, raising an eyebrow as he uttered that speech in a tone that became progressively more playful with each word – Honestly, I think your visit was a relieve to our stress in the meeting, unfortunately the others didn't have the same thought as me...

Such sentence made Asriel cross his arms and look away with his eyes as green as his mother's. Even more relaxed now, knowing that his father wasn't going to argue with him, the little monster still didn't seem satisfied with something in that conversation.

– Why do I have to stay out of this? I can help too... – He asked, and Asgore raised his eyebrows, using his hand, that before was resting on his knee, to mess the white fur of his son's head in an affectionate and relaxed way.

– Everything has its time, Asriel, you're still just a child. – He replied calmly, letting his deep voice in a low tone, hoping the young one would understand his explanation.

– What?! I'm not a child! - The prince exclaimed with indignation, moving away from his father's touch and taking a few steps back, puffing out his chest and lifting his head proudly – I am a MAN! – Corrected with conviction, trying to let his youthful voice in the most manly tone he could.

Asgore blinked his yellowed eyes a few times, staring at the little one in silence for some seconds before inevitably burst into a laugh that echoed down the empty hall. Realizing this reaction from the king, Asriel lowered his head again and gave to his dad a frustrated look. One more adult who didn't take him seriously. What a absurd!

– I'm serious! I'm already a man! – He stubbornly insists, showing his small fangs, what made him look more like an angry puppy than a humanoid monster.

– HAHAHAHA! right, right... Hehehe... You can say this when your horns grow, okay? Heh. – The big red-bearded Boss Monster answered him with some difficulty, still letting out silly giggles between the words – But for now... No. You're just a boy, and a boy should stay out the meeting room. – He said standing up at last and placing his hands on the shoulders of the "little man", to rotate his tiny body in the opposite direction of the door, pointing to the exit – Why don't you go play outside? We see you when the meeting is all over.

After seeing that all the arguments he formulated had become completely useless, Asriel saw no option but to surrender and obey, lowering his eyebrows to demonstrate that he really wasn't doing this willingly.

– Fine, dad...

Even though he wasn't looking into Asriel's eyes now, the goat being perceived his feelings only by the weight of his voice in such a simple sentence. However, there was nothing the king could do about it, just waiting for Asriel to understand and calm down as he left the hall. With the young monster away, Asgore sighed, lowering his head briefly and running the fingers of his right hand over his bangs in an attempt to smooth some unruly strands from his eyes.

– Tsc tsc tsc, one day this kid will learn... I guess... – he murmured to himself, shrugging and turning to the meeting room door, opening it and entering, so he could continue the planning that was unexpectedly interrupted before. In a muffled, but still audible noise, the passage was blocked, to ensure that no one else entered without being invited.

Asriel walked with heavy steps and dragged himself through the castle where he lived with his parents, crossing rooms and corridors until the moment when he finally reached one of the doors that opened onto the open air, being discreetly located on one of the overlapping stone walls on the back of the building. His nose was wrinkled in a hostile frown after the plans he had in mind were ruined. But, even though distracted by his own bad mood, he still managed to hear the voices of some other monster children calling his name. They wanted the prince to join their hide and seek game in the area that stretched for a few meters before the streets full of houses and shops. The young Boss Monster ignored them. Although Asgore suggested that he concentrate on having fun, being the child he was, Asriel wasn’t in the mood for something like that now, pretending being deaf and passing the square in less than a minute by speeding up his walk and disappearing behind a fruit stand.

He was only nine years old, but, inside of his immature head full of fantasies and impossible dreams, the prince already saw himself in the mirror as a great and powerful warrior, as strong as the image he projected of his father and mother, wanting more than anything to prove his worth to them. However, for reasons he couldn't understand, whenever he took an initiative his actions were reciprocated with sermons, moral lessons and even punishments... And why? The explanations received from them always ended up being the same!

"You're not old enough for it, Asriel."

"You're immature."

"You're still just a boy."

"You'll understand when your horns grow."

When that last speech echoed among his thoughts, the little monster didn't avoid the impulsive act of raising his hands towards his own head, feeling with his small fingers through the fur and looking for any sign that such characteristic structures were threatening to dig their way out of the flesh. But there was nothing there. Asriel looked down at the floor, sighing. How much longer would he have to wait before he could do anything? The prince have heard the queen once comment, while shooting her with questions like this, that his combat training should begin when he turns twelve. And even though there were only three autumns left for that date, in the head of such a hurried boy, it seemed like an eternity.

– Hum...?

Something different caught the prince's attention enough that he interrupted the irritated reasoning he was formulating, to stare at the ground on which his feet rested. He noticed in a few heartbeats that the cobblestones had become less numbers and more spread out between them, allowing a lawn to take its place in the intervals. Lifting his head, Asriel looked at the numerous trees of the forest that surrounded the city rising in front of him, like a natural barrier that by the mountains hid this region from the human patrols. Apparently, he had walked so much that he managed to cross more than half the capital to get there.

Turning back, to the direction he came, the noises produced by the voices and vehicles of the other monsters were already becoming muffled and distant. Somehow this tranquility helped the little Boss Monster to become calmer after a long time brooding. Well, considering that he was practically already in the forest, why not finally focus on relaxing a little? Asriel turns to the trees, approaching them and passing between their trunks while pulling a small wooden sword from his improvised belt, already worn out because of so many times that it was used in the games of the young monster.

Asriel wielded his "weapon" in a way that mimicked the movements made by the guards in so many training sessions that he had witnessed near the barracks. However, of course, his version of that act was much less professional. His opponents? Tangled bushes, vines and even thin branches, that protruded from the trunks going in the most different directions. In fact, there was no vegetable in the region that could escape these incredibly pathetic blows from the fake warrior. To anyone watching from the outside, such choreography would seem uninteresting and poorly coordinated, but in the depths of a child's fertile imagination, that place enveloped in the forest has become a real battlefield, where he was the hero who fought bravely for his people.

Once again the prince walked away without realizing it, going deeper and deeper into the forest until he reached a point where there were only trees around him, many of them with marks from the blows struck by the toy sword. At first, being at that distance wasn't really a problem, as he always found his way back. But even so, he couldn't risk being too close to isolated areas where wild and possibly dangerous animals lived. For now, everything was under control and, at the time he was play... training!! There was nothing that could surprise him... Right?

Suddenly, the sound of rustling bushes and beating branches hit the monster's ears, causing him to stop what he was doing to lift his head and turn in the direction from which these noises seemed to originate, attentive and holding his wooden sword with more strength. At first, he saw nothing and feared that it was some dangerous creature, a bandit or even an invader. The vegetation became more and more agitated as something approached, and, less than three meters away, the prince saw a dark humanoid figure passing behind the trees. Curious about their strange locomotion, as if they were crawling, the young monster decided to risk an initiative.

– Hey, you! – He exclaimed, drawing the attention of the stranger, who looked quickly in Asriel's direction, jumping backwards and giving clear signs that they had been frightened by not realizing that someone was nearby. In those few seconds, Asriel tried to get even closer, already being able to recognize some characteristics of the stranger in this process.

They were short in stature and could be some other child or a small monster. Their features and appearance were difficult to distinguish thanks to the old, wide rags that surrounded their body almost completely, covered with earth, mud and bits of vegetation that were caught between sloppy seams. This sight made Asriel wrinkle his nose with a certain disgust, the condition of that being was deplorable and the smell didn't help either. He could say with all certainty that it had been a long time since the stranger had showered or anything like that. However, his disgusted face in a matter of moments melted in concern as he watched more closely and noticed blood oozing under the cloths, appearing in a bright, pulsating red, a sign of a recent wound.

– H-hey...! Are you hurt? – He asked, lowering his voice and putting the sword back in his belt, moving closer and closer to the strange figure, who responded by cringing and trying to run, but their weakened state prevented them from doing so. Its knees went weak and the creature fell on the lawn, releasing some sounds from its covered mouth that were very similar to painful sobs and moans.

That was enough for the prince to feel a tight grip on his chest. As much as he didn't know them, seeing the situation of that stranger left him full of anguish. From a very young age, he was taught by his parents and other court monsters to have a good nature in helping those in need. And that was certainly the case of someone in need. At that point, he simply couldn't let the stranger be alone in the forest, injured and weakened for mysterious reasons.

– Y-you... You don't look well... – He stammered, approaching the fallen being and kneeling beside them, placing his hand on their skinny shoulders and taking care to not cause suspicion, as if he were rescuing an abandoned puppy – I can take you to a place where they'll take care of your injuries... If you want to... You can trust me...

The stranger retracted their body even more at the touch of the young monster, but seemed to relax slowly and hesitantly when they realized that the goat-like creature wouldn't attack. After long seconds, they nodded in agreement, without uttering any verbal language in the process. They still sniffed eventually, the result of a cry of pain that they insisted on containing.

– Right... – He sighed with that affirmative answer, happy to see that at least the stranger wasn't so proud as to deny help and make him insist – Let's go... It'll be a long walk, but try to be strong a little more... Okay? – Slowly placing one of the stranger's arms around his shoulders, to create a point of support, the prince raises their body, helping them to stand on both legs again in this process. His clothes and fur would probably be smelly and dirty like those rags, but he was far from caring about anything like that.

Slowly, the two little beings begin their journey back to the center of the capital. Even after saying it would be okay for the one he was carrying, Asriel clenched his fangs with the growing discomfort of uncertainty. He had no idea how the king and queen would react with him entering their home along with the strange being he met in the middle of the forest. This had never happened before, but he at least needed to try to convince them if asked. A trail of blood splatters was left behind with each step taken, staining the lawn where the pair passed. The prince hoped they would arrive in time before the situation got any worse...


	3. Prologue, part 3 - New guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's enter 2021 in style! I hope to start posting the fanfic parts more often from now, at least this was one of the new year's promises I made and want to fulfill XD. Something happened while I was writing this part, I'm not sure how to explain it, but it was like exploring more casual dialogues between the characters and scenario descriptions worked as a kind of therapy for me. I'm going through a bit of a stressful phase, and writing these quieter paragraphs of the story really helped to distract me from it. I don't know if you guys understand, but anyway. Thanks again to those who support the AU project, you are amazing! ^w^

Countless pairs of curious and confused eyes watched from inside the windows, alleys, tents and doors on the duo's path who walked with heavy steps towards the city's entrance. All these eyes were wide open, attentive and focused mainly on the injured stranger helped by the prince, who was undoubtedly the reason why the inhabitants of the capital were so intrusive. Some tried to disguise their growing curiosity pretending to be distracted by other things, but still peering out of the corner on their field of vision. While others cared little, looking at the scene and even raising their hands to point towards the small figure covered in worn tunics.

Asriel clenched his teeth, trying to move on, concentrating on getting to the castle, even with the limitation caused by his follower's possible injuries. Eventually some more audacious ones approached to question the young prince, especially the other children, to whom he answered in the shortest and most courteous manner, not to end up letting an impatient "get out of the way" escape. Honestly, what was the matter with those people? Didn't they have anything better to do in their lives? Asriel wondered. Well, apparently not, because if that was the case, they wouldn't be trying to get information from him that didn't concern to them. Who are they? Where did they come from? Are they from the city?

"How am i supposed to know...!?"

The prince almost let such exclamation slip out, but managed to have enough self-control so it didn't happen. this situation was becoming very stressful for him, and the stranger from the forest also didn't seem at all comfortable, huddled against their savior's. They seemed to be trying to protect themselves behind him while keeping the head down, letting the hood's shadows hide their identity, and paying attention only to the ground where their feet passed, so they wouldn't trip. In spite of everything, Asriel didn't think he had the right to blame the other monsters for being obstacles in his way, because in fact it was a strange thing to see, and maybe he should have chosen a path through the less inhabited alleys to avoid problems like this... However, the rush to keep the other from losing blood spoke louder.

It took longer than planned, but finally the duo managed to reach one of the castle's entrances, no longer being followed by the curious, who decided it was better to stay on the residential streets to not test the patience of the guards who protected the royal family home. Asriel and the stranger were no longer bombarded with numerous questions, but this tranquility would last for a short time, after all the two soldiers who took care of the large and heavy wooden door that led to the building would certainly be in doubt, and the same could be said of the king and the queen. No, Asriel was still unable to reassure himself. Deep down, he wondered if the decision he made was really the best one. He could have just pretended that he didn't see that poor guy fall on the forest floor and come home without worry. But would this be the right thing to do?

– Prince Asriel? Who is this one with you?

The only guard to speak out was the one on the left, a tall, strong fellow wearing full iron armor, with a helmet that hid his face and left only small openings for his eyes, and two others on the top of his head which allowed his big donkey-like ears to pop out. The other on the right side of the passage seemed to have decided to remain silent and let his co-worker handle it. In his physiognomy, he was almost an exact copy of the first guard, but with a difference in the color of his fur.

For the majority of the civilian population, guards like these two had a kind of heavy aura, even considered threatening by some people. After all, it isn't surprising that, to be able to occupy positions like this, is almost a prerequisite to know how to impose respect only with their presence. However, when it came to Asriel, these feelings were quite different. Since he was used to the presence of soldiers, having lived with several of them during his few years of life and even built a kind of intimacy, as if those monsters with heavy armor and sharp blades were part of his family to a certain extent.

– I don't have time to explain it! – The prince responded hastily, trying to enter into the castle, but being stopped by the spears used by those in front of him, practically hitting his nose on that rigid surface.

– Wait a minute, would your parents agree with you bringing a complete stranger to the castle?

The young Boss Monster had to step back, using his free hand to wipe his nose and then raising his head to face the guard who was interrogating him. Before saying anything, it took him a few seconds to reflect and choose the right words to use.

– I don't know, I'll figure this out when I find them. Now can you open the door, please? – Asriel took another insistent step forward, which made the two big monsters just look at each other – I found them in the forest, they're hurt... That's everything I have to say, seriously!

– Hum, look, we found out earlier that you were in the meeting room again. Letting that outsider in won't cause you even more trouble? – Asked the guard on the left as he turned to the boy again. His tone of voice seemed to have become a little more casual.

– Maybe?! It doesn't matter... I don't care what happened at the meeting room now. – Asriel snorted – And I couldn't just leave him there, could I?

– Well, you coul...

– No way!

– Okay! Okay! I get your point... – In the end, he had to give up trying to argue with Asriel.

The armored creature's gaze alternated between the young prince and the decadent-looking stranger. There was no way that someone in that state could pose any threat or cause any kind of problem inside the castle... The two stayed there long enough for the guard to see how weak the stranger looked, with his back bent forward, as if at any moment he was going to collapse on the sidewalk. And, in fact, this would really be happening if it weren't for the Boss Monster, who held the stranger with all his strength to keep them supported on both legs. Asriel felt the muscles in his arms start to burn, not sure if he could hold on much longer without weakening.

– huff. Okay, you can go. – A long sigh was heard behind the metal helmet – but if something happens it's better not to blame us.

– You don't have to worry about it...

With that last decisive sentence from Asriel, the pair of guards let him pass with his companion, raising their spears and pushing the door open. Finally, they were inside the castle! The prince nodded a brief thanks before walking into the building and starting looking for Asgore and Toriel.

– Damn... – The guard on the left blew a brief whistle, closing the pass once more with his colleague and turning forward – This kid is stubborn... Don't you think?

– He looks like his mother. This scares me. – Said the other one, finally opening his mouth to say something, even for such a brief sentence.

– Eh? Pffff...! HaHaHaHaHa!! – He ended up letting a loud laugh escape with that comment, trying to hold on unsuccessfully, hoping to not be heard by the pedestrians passing by – In fact... Hehehe.

He took a deep breath, slowly calming down, but still with a wide playful smile hidden behind his helmet.

– Man, never let any of them hear this, okay? But anyway... Where do you think this stranger was from? They looked like a child, but I couldn't see their face... Did you see something?

The monster on the right simply denied with his head, crossing his arms and shrugging. Honestly, he didn't seem very interested in paying attention to those details.

– Didn't? Oh, well... Anyway, I don't think that's any of our business right now. The king and queen know what to do.

Without an affirmative reply from the other, the guard decided to end the conversation and go back to work, straightening his spine and turning forward with his eyes always on the crowd.

On the other side of the door, the young Boss Monster was still walking down the long stone corridors in search of his parents. There seemed to be no one in the building, Asriel couldn't hear the sound of other people's voices and footsteps anywhere. Normally, little movement would be normal in the end of the day, but it was a bad sign for this moment. Entering through one of the doors, Asriel felt the stranger he carried getting heavier, lowering his head in their direction and realizing that their knees were bent, unable to support their own body weight. That wasn't good, they couldn't stand walk without the act causing them pain, the prince would have to do something else to find the older ones.

– Come on... Sit down here, you need to rest...

He stopped walking near a wall, helping the other to lean against the rocks, carefully, to go slowly to the floor and sit down. With that, the stranger seemed somewhat relieved, relaxing their shoulders and letting out a shaky breath as they leaned their head against one of the pillars, trying to ignore the pain that ran through their injuries.

– Sorry... This is taking longer than I expected...

Asriel tried to apologize, after all it shouldn't have been pleasant for the stranger to have been crawling from side to side for so long, but he was interrupted when they raised one hand and placed it in one of the prince's shoulders. Even without saying anything, this was clearly a sign of comfort and gratitude.

– Ah... – The young monster opened a weak smile by such action – All right then... Look, I'll try another plan, okay? They usually don't like it, but this a... Uh... Special situation...

Soon he walked away, taking a few steps back to be exactly in the middle of the corridor where they were located. After this, Asriel Dreemurr deeply inhaled the air, inflating his chest and taking as much breath as he could. He was about to perform a ancient and powerful spell, designed for all living beings from birth, without the need to be taught or practiced. Such spell was dangerous and could have negative side effects if misused, but in many cases it was extremely effective.

– MOOOOOOOOM!!!

In a squeak similar to a chicken having its neck twisted, the little monster's voice echoed through the rocky walls, crossing doors and rooms until it reached the red-haired monarch's ears. Where she was when this happened is a mystery, but the distances didn't matter, because in less than a minute the duo was able to hear Toriel's hurried steps approaching.

– What is the reason for this shouting, Asriel? It looked like they were killing someone here! My God... – Dictated the monster queen when she appeared in the eyes of her firstborn, realizing at the moment that he was beside another individual that Toriel couldn't recognize – What the...?

Well, time for explanations. The prince tried to report what happened during the afternoon in a very brief but satisfactory way, so that Toriel could understand what happened. At first she was discredited, and perhaps even scared that the young one entered the castle with someone so mysterious. But the heavy expression on her freckled face changed when Asriel said that the stranger was bleeding and looked very weak.

Instantly, the Boss Monster turned her attention away from her son and looked at the little stranger. They were hugging their knees, pressing the body against the rocks, intimidated by that twice as big version of Asriel. Well, nobody could blame them for such reaction. The floor below them was already starting to turn red because of the blood, Toriel noticed it and approached carefully, not wanting to startle the stranger even more.

– Ssssssh... It's ok, it's ok. – Assured the red-haired goat – Look at you, so tiny and scared... You must be just a poor child who got in trouble, right?

With a comforting smile that only a mother could give, she held out a hand to the stranger.

– What do you think about taking off those dirty clothes and cleaning your wounds, huh?

The being with a hood over the head alternated their gaze between the big green eyes of the goat monster and her hand. Despite her appearance, there was something in her aura that made them feel safe. With that in mind, the stranger accepted it, using one of their little hands to hold Toriel's and try to get up to follow her. However, their legs didn't obey their commands, falling again with their ass on the floor.

– Oh, I see... Walking is been hard for you, I suppose. – For a few moments, the queen's eyebrows fell in concern, but then she laughed briefly – Well, that is not a problem. If you'll excuse me...

Leaning forward, Toriel wrapped her arms around the small unidentified creature and held them almost like a baby. Then she got up and started walking to one of the castle rooms, where she could take better care of this new guest.

"Seems that everything went well in the end..."

The prince thought with great relief in his chest, leaving a small smile on the corner of his lips as he followed his mother, walking right behind her and sporadically casting a few looks at the stranger. He found it funny how they were carried by Toriel and how static they were, looking like a frightened cat.

– We're almost there. – said the queen, breaking the silence that settled as they walked.

Toriel was a rather peculiar woman for those watching from outside. On certain occasions she could be spitting fire like a dragon, and causing fear even in the royal guards, while on others she could be humming sweetly while preparing a snail pie for her beloved family. In a way, these aspects can be considered the perfect balance... The fact is, Asriel and the stranger were lucky that Toriel was in one of those sweet moments when they found her.

It wasn't necessary to walk much longer until the trio arrived a small room, very similar to an improvised library for studies or simple literary entertainment. Leaning against the walls, there were tall bookcases that went up to the ceiling, each with several wooden shelves full of books of the most varied types and contents. Some were thick and weathered, with yellowed and dusty pages, but others seemed to have been acquired recently, still displaying the classic charm of a new book.

The ambience of this place was cozy, and in the center of everything there were two armchairs, one in front of the other, lined with a fabric of a tone similar to wine. Toriel entered the room, asking her son to close the door behind them while placing the being she carried in one of those chairs, positioning them comfortably.

– Here... Much better than the floor, isn't it?

said the queen, winking playfully at the little one and being answered with a low, timid expression of joy... Were they laughing? This was a surprise, and also an evolution, because until the present moment the stranger of the forest had remained almost completely silent, only expressing painful complaints from time to time.

Asriel wagged his long ears and sat in the second armchair, just watching his mother interact with the other one. He couldn't help thinking about what happened earlier that day, wondering if Toriel had forgotten about it because of the visitor or if she was just waiting for the dust to settle. The prince hoped it was the first of the alternatives.

– Hohoho! Looks like someone knows how to laugh! – The queen laughed briefly at her achievement, then knelt in front of the seat and reached for the fabric that covered the entire stranger's body – Well, let's start by taking off this dirty cover to see who is under the hoo...

The exact second the rags were pulled down, the Boss Monster unleashed a sudden squeak, interrupting her own lines. She staggered, losing the balance of her bent legs and ending up falling on the carpet. But what would have happened? That's exactly what Asriel asked himself, because he couldn't see very well what was going on, since the older one was in front of the stranger. He had to lean to the right and turn his head, only then he had the opportunity to realize what caused such a shock to the queen... And his feelings with such a vision turned out to be not so different, as his whole body shook with an intense shiver.

– It... It can't be...

Sitting silently on that chair, a slender creature showed up, without fur, without feathers and without scales to cover itself. Its exposed skin looked soft and pale, becoming a little more red in the cheek area, creating very apparent marks. Its hair was brown and short, dirty and messy, falling at the shoulders. The eyes were large and very expressive, with dark chestnut irises. What is this thing? A rare kind of monster? A wild animal? Oh no, not at all, it was something much worse.

– She is... A human child...

The two creatures looked at each other. Toriel was still stunned. If a single human had already come so close to the capital, and even entered the castle, would this mean that the others also knew its location? No, it wouldn't make sense, after all if they had found the monster's city, surely the way to communicate it wouldn't be through a dirty and injured child, right? These and other questions ran through the queen's mind, who tried to remain calm and think about what to do next.

Asriel, on the other hand, was far from trying to look calm. In a short time he had already jumped out of his chair, standing slightly behind it and perhaps trying to protect himself from any alleged attack coming from that member of the enemy race. He felt his legs becoming more and more unsteady and wobbly, his body was shaking with nervousness, especially his arms and hands.

"I-I... I brought a human to my home... A HUMAN! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God...!"

He shook his head, he needed to give Toriel an explanation immediately, even though he was terrified about what she would think about him... His little eyes turned toward the queen, it looked like he was going to start crying at any moment, and his trembling lips only confirmed the possibility.

– M-mom, I... Mom, I didn't know she was a human! I-I didn't know! I swear I didn't know! – The words slipped quickly out of his mouth, becoming even hard for the older one to understand it completely – I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Toriel was taken out of her reflections when she started to hear Asriel's shrill voice, turning to him. The prince was visibly terrified, and so was she, but there was no need for so much drama in her conception. It was clear that she didn't blame the young monster, after all, all he wanted to do was to help, and it wouldn't be fair to throw that weight on his shoulders.

– Asriel, calm down. – She asked in a firm voice while the prince was still chattering excuses. Upon receiving the order, he blinked his wet eyes and pressed his lips together, staring at his mother with the look of a guilty puppy.

Now that the silence had returned to the room, the goat with red fur could think. She let out a long sigh, passing one of the hands over her face with the eyes closed, remaining in this position for about ten seconds. After the time has passed, Toriel opened her eyes again and directed them to the human child, who was only watching the conversation of the two monsters with a confused expression.

Without the cloak, the queen had a better sense of the injuries that led her to the point that she was even unable to get up properly. Her blouse and pants were simple, made of green and shabby fabric, torn in some places and soaked with the girl's blood. It wasn't a good sign. Whatever that caused it to her, happened recently. The culprit could be a wild animal, a monster or even another human being. But thinking about it wasn't the case for now.

– Child, could you tell me your name? – With great effort, Toriel put her worries aside, using a comforting tone of voice and approaching the little one with a slight smile.

The human faced the goat-like monster and pursed her lips, apparently hesitant to say anything. If she really knew how to speak... The waiting seconds dragged on, and the queen was beginning to lose hope for an answer when the girl finally opened her mouth to say a single word. Her voice was hoarse, but audible enough for those present in the same room as her.

– Chara? What a beautiful name. - Toriel affirmed - Chara, are you hungry? Asriel can get something to eat while I take care of you.

The child answered with a positive nod.

– What?! B-but mom! – Asriel didn't seem very pleased with the suggestion.

– What's the problem, Asriel? You know where's the kitchen.

– I'm not talking about the kitchen! – He protested – She... She... She's a human! Humans are our enemies... aren't they?

– You're right, she's indeed a human. – Toriel turned back to face the prince and lifted his chin slightly with one hand, so he could pay attention to her words – But she's also a child, just like you. No child should be part of a war.

– But, what if...

– Forget about her race and focus on helping someone, just like you were doing before we got here, okay?

Asriel couldn't understand why his mother still wanted to help the human. Wasn't it dangerous to let her stay? Well, what happened, happened, and the prince didn't have much moral to argue, considering that Chara went to the castle because of him in the first place.

– Yes Mom...

He hurriedly walked towards the library door, giving the girl a vacant look for the last time before finally leaving her and his mother alone.

"Oh boy! There's a human inside the castle! What will happen when the others find out? Wait! What will dad think when he finds out? Ok, stay calm, Asriel... And don't talk to anyone! Just take the food and go away! That's it, just take the food and go away. Damn it, I don't even know what humans eat!"

His impressions were that, in one way or another, this story would end up in a big mess. He couldn't find a way out on his own, expecting Toriel to do so. He was having trouble keeping his breathing steady, his entire interior was agitated, and this resulted in the young monster changing his walk for a run.

Consequently, Asriel arrived at the kitchen before expected, braking close to the door and spying the interiors before entering, wanting to be sure that there was nobody in the room. On one hand, there were no actual reasons to try to be so stealthy, but something in his instincts made him think he was about to commit a crime, going after food for a human. The prince reflected about what his mother had said. The simple fact that Chara was a child was really enough for her not to be considered an enemy? What if she was actually a very small soldier, a dwarf, or something like it, intending to infiltrate the capital?

"Does that make sense or am I paranoid?"

Asriel sighed shakily, catching his breath and pushing the door forward. As expected from a castle kitchen, the place was large and spacious. Polished wooden benches, where food was prepared in a comfortable and practical way, could be identified in this scenario, containing drawers and cabinets that probably served to store cutlery or other objects of gastronomic importance. The prince didn't pay much attention because there was nothing that interested him, moving on to the next area.

In a far corner, next to the windows that allowed fresh air to enter, were an old stove and a stone oven, both still exhaling the smell of coal and wood freshly burned at the last meal. Asriel wrinkled his nose slightly, usually his mother was the one who cooked and she used fire magic to heat the food, which avoided the bad smell. But sometimes other monsters without the same skill, like some guards, also used the place. Well, there was nothing there that he could give to the human. Asriel knew some beings who liked to eat coal, but he doubted that this was Chara's case.

Soon he arrived at the place where food was stored. Boxes, cabinets, bags, pots... There were the most diverse types of containers, each with the function of preserving some specific type of resource. What could he offer to the girl? Meat? No, she didn't have sharp teeth to eat it. Vegetables? Maybe fruits? Asriel was also unsure if humans were herbivores, even knowing that they had several farms. Maybe a slice of bread? That sounded disappointing. Indecision plagued him, but then his green eyes fixed on a chocolate bar placed over a table. Maybe he could give it to the human... The only ones Asriel knew that couldn't eat such delicious sweets were the dogs, and Chara was far away from looking like a canid.

Yes, it would be chocolate. The prince took the bar and left the kitchen as quickly as he arrived. Half of the goal was being accomplished, now all he needed to do was going back to the library, where the other two were waiting, without being interrupted on his way. What an agony, Asriel could say with certainty that at any moment someone would emerge from the corridors to approach him. But, as a blessing of chance, it didn't happened, being able to reach his destination without problems. He went through the door and made sure to double-check that he had closed it correctly once he was inside the room.

– Asriel? Good, you came back! – Toriel turned her head towards the entrance, smiling involuntarily when her eyes met her son's – What you got?

– Hi Mom! I... I wasn't sure about what to take. But I found this. – He replied, raising his hand that held the chocolate bar and showing it to the goat.

– Chocolate? Hohoho! What a sweet way to please a visitor.

– I don't want to "please a visitor"! That was... Just the only thing that made sense at the time...

– All right, hahaha, if you say so.

The queen laughed, however, not for the boy's reaction, but for the way Chara stared at the piece of sweet as soon as Asriel revealed it. Her gaze seemed to be devouring it, and her tongue occasionally passed over the lips, wishing to take a bite out of that sugar-rich bar. Asriel obviously realized this, raising his eyebrows and delivering the chocolate to the human without his mother having to ask him to do so.

While performing such simple act, he took a few seconds to observe how the child was now. Toriel did a great job cleaning her wounds, another detail that caught the prince's attention was that the clothes used by Chara were no longer the same as before. Wait a minute...

– Are these my clothes? – He asked Toriel, taking his attention away from the human.

– Uh? Oh! Oh yes. Her clothes were awful, I had to get rid of everything and take some of yours. I hope you don't mind... They were a little wide, but you're still the only one here with the size close to hers.

– When did you have time to do this?

– What are you talking about? Your room is in this very corridor. I felt a little bad about leaving her alone for a while, but it was necessary.

Asriel put his hands on the hips, tilting his head slightly to one side while still talking to the monster queen.

– I wasn't even half an hour away.

– Yes, but she could be afraid of being left unsupervised in a place she doesn't know.

Toriel's overprotective side. Asriel was almost forgetting it existence, but after that last sentence, he had some vivid memories from a few years ago.

– Mom... What are we going to do? – He decided to change the subject to something a little more urgent – What will Dad think? Speaking of him, where's he?

Toriel gradually seemed to break the expression of tranquility present on her face when she was questioned by the young prince. Her chest rose and fell slowly, in a deep breath.

– Your father is taking care of some reports right now. – She explained – Let me talk to him when he finish the job.

– But in the meantime? Are we going to leave the human here?

– No. While taking care of her, I realized how tired she is. The poor thing must have gone through a lot to get here... Let's take her to your room.

– My room?!

– Exactly.

– But what if she tries to do something bad at night, mom?

– Asriel, don't be ridiculous! – The queen scolded him, wrinkling her nose – She's just a little girl. And she needs a safe and comfortable place to rest.

– Uh... – The prince swallowed dry.

He looked at Chara again, now more than ever he was scared of her, but tried his best not to show this feeling. In the short time that the conversation between the two monsters took place, the human had already eaten the entire chocolate bar, now licking her fingers and not realizing that the area around her mouth was also all dirty.

"It'll be today that I won't be able to close my eyes..."

– Well, let's go. – Toriel stood up, taking one of the tissues she had left when wiping the blood from Chara's wounds and using it to wipe the chocolate remnants from her face. – Let's take you to another place, little one.

As before, Toriel took the human in her lap, since she was still very weak, and the goat didn't want to risk any bandages moving out of place. As his mother had her arms occupied, Asriel was the one who opened the door for them to pass, looking from side to side in the corridor and going ahead, sure that there was no one in this part of the castle now.

The fact that the boy's room was so close to the library really made the transportation process much easier. Before they noticed it, they were already there, and the queen carefully placed the child on the prince's bed, letting her sink comfortably into the soft mattress. Asriel tried not to care that he would have to sleep on the spare mattress tonight. If he could be able sleep with Chara in the same room... Perhaps he could build a pillow barrier, just in case. Better safe than sorry.

– For now you must rest, little child. You deserve it after all.

Said Toriel, gently pulling the sheet, to cover and warm that young girl of the rival race, and passing her hand lightly over Chara's head as if she were wishing a good night.

– Take care of her, Asriel.

– I'll try my best.

The prince was insecure, but the queen trusted him. She bowed to give him a brief kiss on one cheek and then left the room, with the last sign of her presence being the noise caused by the closing door. Now Asriel was indeed alone with the human, that realization made him tremble for an instant. He approached the bed where she was, only to quickly pull a second mattress from under the furniture, which he dragged to the opposite side of the room, where he would lie tonight.

– You better not get used to it...! It's just for this night...! – He exclaimed as a warning to Chara, but received no response from her.

The reason is that the girl had practically fainted, and now slept peacefully with the side of her face resting on the pillow, while the rest of her body was relaxed under the sheet like a rag doll. She wouldn't get up anytime soon. At least for this night, her stomach was full and her pain was relieved. What would happen in the future? This was something she would only discover when she woke up.


	4. Prologue, part 4 - Tension Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciello went to take her well-deserved vacations on the beach. After getting her butt full of sand and her arms all sunburned, she is back. I can't say what are my feelings about this chapter. I tried to create something quiet that would get more and more tense as the paragraphs pass, but I don't know if I managed to do it right XD. What did you think? It would be nice to receive more feedbacks and opinions about the fanfic. I would love to know what is already good and what can be improved! ^w^

The bedroom was dark, no sound could be heard inside of it except for the low breathing of two sleeping creatures. It was a peaceful environment, as it should always be at bedtime. But things wouldn't remain that way. The sun came out from its hiding place behind the mountains, with its powerful light spreading through the entire territory of the Capital.

One of these creatures particularly noticed the natural brightness that slowly grew, causing it to wake up. Who was this creature? A young human girl of course. A red-cheeked, brown-haired child who was somehow lucky enough to be accepted into the Dreemurr's residence.

Actually, it has been a long time since her arrival in the monster's land. And besides everything, Chara was kindly welcomed by the king, the queen and eventually the prince. She became part of their family, no longer seeming to be from the other race and, perhaps, not even wanting to remember her origins.

Her sleepy eyes turned to the window. Through a small opening between one curtain and other, pale rays entered the room, illuminating the girl's bed. She didn't know what time it was, but if the sun had risen, then it must be time to get up. Chara yawned, lazily sitting up and stretching her arms. After that, she ran the hands through her messy hair, to remove some strands that were stuck to her face.

This place that served as the children's room has a relatively small space, after all, until some time ago, it was only used by one of them. However, with the human's arrival, some adaptations had to be made. Now it was as if the place had been perfectly divided in half, with one side being almost an exact copy of the other. Two small beds, two dressers, three shelves on each side and a single closet shared by both. It was noticeable that Asgore and Toriel gave Chara and Asriel equal privileges.

Everything was quiet. Chara was trying her best to not make any noise and wake up Asriel. The prince was still sleeping, wrapped inside the blankets, as if he were a caterpillar inside its cocoon. He could spend the rest of the morning in this position if he wanted to, but, unfortunately, the intentions of his family were others.

Three muffled knocks were heard from behind the room's wooden door; someone was asking permission to enter. A few seconds passed, and with no audible answer from the children, the door was opened by a large monster with curved horns and red beard. It was Asgore Dreemurr, entering the room with his heavy and noisy steps, to check if Asriel and Chara were awake. Probably Toriel asked him to do it, because she knew he wasn't the best example of lightness when walking, being a useful alarm clock.

– Good morning! – The king's voice sounded excited when he saw that the human girl was already getting up – Looks like my little princess is ready for breakfast, uh?

Chara smiled widely, and her eyes seemed to shine for a while when he called her "little princess". She loved that cute nickname she had recently earned from Asgore. She greeted him back, almost in the same voice tone, which made the Boss Monster chuckle, bringing his right hand to Chara's head and ruffling her hair.

– hummmffrr.....! – A long grunt came from Asriel's bed, annoyed by the noise made by the human and his father. He wanted to sleep more.

– Tsc tsc tsc, I see that I can't say the same for the little prince... – Said Asgore with sarcasm, turning away from the girl and heading towards his son, giving a weak finger-flicked on his fluffy ears.

The young monster didn't seem pleased with it, letting out more unidentifiable sounds from his mouth, as he sank further between the blankets, hiding his head inside of them, as if he were building a magical barrier against the real world.

– Are you serious? – The king was incredulous with such audacity – Chara try to find a way for Asriel to get up, ok? Tori is waiting for us and we know what happens when someone is late for the meal.

The human child nodded in agreement. However, she herself wasn't sure if she could get Asriel out of his bed. He really seemed determinated to keep sleeping.

– Good. Then I'll see you in the kitchen. – And so, Asgore walked away, leaving their bedroom.

Chara and Asriel were alone again, and before doing anything else, the human focused on brush her hair. She went to a small dressing table that was in front of her bed, opening the top drawer and pulling out a simple dark wood brush. She used it to straighten her brown hair; after all, thanks to the king, the strands were once again out of place.

When she got satisfied with her appearance, Chara closed the drawer with the brush inside and faced the pile of blankets where the prince was hiding. It would be a difficult quest, but Asgore trusted on her, so she needed to accomplish it. First she tried to shake Asriel's shoulders, but her action was completely ignored. Then she tried to pull the covers off the bed, but it was unsuccessful as well, because the little Boss Monster was holding them with admirable persistence.

The girl was getting frustrated. At this point many would have given up, but Chara had a growing determination. She soon noticed that Asriel had wrapped himself so tightly, that his feet were sticking out the blankets. What is she going to do? Tickle him? Sting him with a pin? No, the human had a different plan... She discreetly lowered herself close to the prince's legs and, without thinking twice, took an intense bite on one of his feet.

– AUCH!!! CHARA!!! – A high-pitched squeak was heard beneath the layers of fabric – WHAT THE HELL?!

Along with the scandal, a pillow was thrown violently, hitting the girl in the chest. Luckily for her, the object was designed to be very soft, so Asriel wasn't able to inflict much damage.

– YOU CAN'T JUST BITE OTHER PEOPLE'S FEET LIKE THAT!

Chara let out a loud laugh, not caring that the little monster was angry. Throwing the pillow back to Asriel, she says that he had no choice, and that he should get up soon before someone else arrived.

– Uuugh...! FINE! – He was forced to give up, yawning and grumbling as he ran his hands over his eyes and muzzle.

Victory! Now the human could leave the prince alone, proudly leaving the room and allowing the door to close behind her. Her steps were pompous, her chest puffed and her nose raised, showing all the posture of someone who did their duty. No matter how small the task was, Chara loved this simple feeling of being useful to her new family. After all, it was because of them that she left the forest to have a home again.

Another positive point was that she no longer needed to borrow Asriel's clothes. A few days after starting to live in the castle, Chara received her own clothes, of different types and colors for each occasion. Among them, her favorite was undoubtedly the red dress, a unique piece of striped fabric, which went down to her knees in a light and wavy skirt. Everything about it fit her so well, as if it had been made especially for her. And on a warm morning like this one, it was obvious that such a dress would be her choice when it came to present herself for the most important meal of the day.

And then Chara arrived to the kitchen, smelling fresh bread and freshly made pancakes wafting through the air. It was such an attractive smell that her stomach started to growl, placing a hand on her belly and walking towards the table. The king and queen were already seated in their chairs, apparently talking quietly about something, but before the human child could get close enough to hear, the matter was closed and they both turned their attention to her.

– Hey, Chara! So? Did you manage to get that stubborn goatling out of his bed?

Such a question evidently came from Asgore, as he pulled out a chair next to him, indicating that the girl could sit there. And that's what Chara did, coming closer to the Boss Monster. The scene was funny to watch, because she was so small compared to the king, that she looked like a rat sitting next to a bison.

– This boy... I bet he stayed up late yesterday. – Toriel grumbled, before Chara had a chance to answer.

The human laughed sweetly, taking two toasts and explaining that yes, she managed to make Asriel get up.

– Really? How?

Toriel wanted to know, but Chara shook her head, explaining that this was a trick that only she should know. This statement made the queen laugh softly, partially covering her mouth with one hand.

– You and your little secrets...

– Heh heh heh, admit it Tori, the girl knows how to deal with him better than we do. – Affirmed the king.

– Hohoho, maybe you're right.

Well, Chara could do nothing but agree with the couple's statements, nodding her head as she devoured the hot toast. For a child her size, she ate a lot, forgetting several times that she was in the middle of royalty and acting like a wild dog.

– Slow down, Chara! The toasts won't run off your plate. – The red-haired goat chided in a more relaxed tone. Toriel had noticed this human behavior before, but without success in making her change. Well, maybe someday she would learn.

– Huuumm... I don't know, my dear. – Asgore decided to intervene, opening a mischievous smile at the corner of his lips – These slices seem to be up to something...

With a sudden move, the monster grabbed the remaining pieces of bread and made a silly movement with them, simulating as if they were in fact escaping Chara's plate. This caused the human to utter a false exclamation of indignation, trying to recover the food that had escaped, but failing when Asgore made the toasts "run" faster. So he wanted to play like this? Well, the child wouldn't deny such challenge.

Quick as a cat, Chara jumped from her chair onto Asgore's lap. Again trying to recover the toasts and failing, because he raised them close to his curved horns.

– Uuuuh! Almost! Maybe the toast is faster than you, Princess...

The king's voice sounded like a provocation to the girl, and he shouldn't have done that... As her next move, Chara tried something more audacious, climbing the monster like a hairy mountain.

– Hey, hey! What are you doin- AUCH!! – His question was interrupted with a tug on his beard. The human had held on there as a foothold to propel herself upward... Perhaps a purposeful choice due to current circumstances.

A few seconds passed and Chara was already sitting on Asgore's shoulders, holding his horns to avoid losing balance. She held out her hand and threatened to pull the king's hair if he didn't obey.

– Little witch... – He whimpered, accepting his defeat and returning the toasts to the young one.

Chara laughed, coming out as the winner of yet another imaginary battle from everyday life. Now she could return to the meal, with the privilege of being seated on the shoulders of a giant.

– Oh, you two, please! – Of course their joy was short-lived, with Toriel putting her hands on her hips and looking at them in an unpleasant way – Food isn't meant to be used as a toy!

– Oops... sorry... – The smile on the king's face became crooked and embarrassed, however, at that moment there was nothing he could do with the child on his shoulders.

The queen sighed, shaking her head. Sometimes she could swear that she was actually raising three children, and one of them was overdeveloped. Toriel was about to ask Chara to go back to her chair, but her fluffy ears fluttered when she heard the kitchen door being opened.

– Finally, Asri... – Indeed, she thought it was her sleepy son. However, when she turned her attention to the door, she didn't see the young monster, but the current leader of the royal guard.

– Ewig? You better have a good reason to arrive so suddenly... Did something happen? – Asgore asked, frowning. Chara was able to feel his shoulders tensing beneath her.

– Sorry, your majesty. But... it's an emergency.

The guard was distressed, a behavior that wasn't expected from someone like Ewig. Her breathing was labored under the helmet that covered her face, she should have run too far to reach her leaders' current location.

– What kind of emergency?

Ewig didn't respond with words, just approached the table and showed that there was an envelop in her hands, which she handed directly to the king. Asgore didn't understand anything, but he already knew that it was something extremely serious by identifying a certain emblem.

– A message from the Humans... – His speech was weak, close to a shaky whisper.

His yellow eyes had an incredulous glow, the pupils were contracted with the adrenaline that spread through his body, a natural response to fear. How? How were the humans able to send a letter to the monsters' capital? They shouldn't have known about this territory in the mountains... A terrible sign indeed.

Before taking any initiative, Asgore placed the paper cautiously on the table and raised his arms to take Chara off him, asking her to stay beside Toriel. He didn't want a child to end up reading the letter as well, because even he feared its contents. The girl let out some protests, but she was blatantly ignored.

Using the claws of one of his hands, the king broke the seal, opening the envelop and taking out a single piece of paper, which could represent the end of the war between the two races.

The reading started. Suddenly, the seconds seemed to become longer than usual and anxiety grew in the hearts of those who just watched. The kitchen was in complete silence, and would remain that way until the letter was finished.

When everything was over, Asgore put the paper back on the table with a sudden slam that made the furniture creak, startling Chara and Toriel. His snout was wrinkled, with his sharp fangs exposed in a fierce growl. It would be impossible to deny that there was something very disturbing in his reaction.

– Asgore... What does the letter say...? – The first to open her mouth to speak was his beloved. She looked very worried.

Silence. He didn't reply, he was still staring at the message, absorbed in his own reflections. Toriel had to insist, approaching and lightly poking one of his arms, which made the Boss Monster react suddenly. His fur seemed to rise, and his eyes were wide as they turned to the queen.

– The letter... What did the humans write to us?

Asgore slowly lowered his eyebrows with regret, letting out a heavy sigh.

– Ewig, get Chara out of here, please... – He asked, signaling to the door, as if shooing them both off – Tori and I need to talk privately.

– Yes, your majesty.

An affirmative answer came from the royal guard, who approached the human child and laid a hand on her shoulders.

– Let's go, child.

Chara's mouth fell open with indignation. Does she have to leave the kitchen? It didn't seem fair to her, especially after seeing how the king handled the mysterious content of the letter. He was stressed out. This breakfast, which was supposed to be quiet like all the others, suddenly turned into a scene of extreme tension. Chara was confused, her arms pressed against her chest in a shrunken position, resisting Ewig's calls.

– Human!

Ewig insisted once more, pulling the girl a little harder, which only made her grumble and run towards Asgore, hugging him and clinging to his clothes like a tick. Chara begged him to stay, she wanted to know what was going on and why he seemed so angry.

– Chara... – The older one lowered his snout and looked at the little girl who buried her face in his belly – Don't be stubborn. Sooner or later... You and Asriel will know everything, but... Not now.

– Obey, Chara.

For an instant, she felt herself being embraced by two big hands that gently pulled her away from Asgore. Her dark little eyes lifted, seeing Toriel and her shaken face. The queen was doing her best to cast an authoritarian gaze, but the fear of what would happen next was bigger.

– Please... – Without many options, she had to ask politely.

Chara's lips trembled, the way Toriel looked at her only made her more uncomfortable. She was just a child, unable to really understand the seriousness of that moment and the need for the king and queen to be alone right now. Her little heart insisted to stay, but her legs still guided her away, obeying the couple's requests.

She realized that she was being followed by Ewig as she passed through the door, not having to turn around to know that the guard would be in front of it, preventing Chara from making any attempt to enter again. She crossed her arms and leaned her back against the wall, maybe she could hear something, but the stones were large and dense, which didn't favored the passage of any sound. Chara sniffed, feeling that she would start crying at any moment.

– I'm here! I'm here!

Arriving at the last minute, Asriel approached in an awkward run, forcing the human to swallow her tears and face the prince as if she were throwing knives at him. Chara asked dryly why he took so long to come to the kitchen.

– Sorry! I wasn't finding my...

He suddenly stopped and realized that the door was blocked by Ewig. Asriel paid attention to the heavy atmosphere in the corridor and Chara's bad mood. He had a bad feeling about this, he didn't like that angry look in the girl's eyes...

– What happened...?


End file.
